libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Vizier
It’s said that the phrase “the power behind the throne” originates with the first vizier. Trained in ancient colleges in some of the oldest cities in existence, viziers are schooled in the courtly arts and entrusted with the secrets of veilweaving that they can advise and protect their rulers. Many viziers have their training paid for by a noble or wealthy merchant who sees the value in a gifted individual, trusting that their investment will be returned tenfold when they have the services of a trained vizier at their call. While most vizier live to serve, some may find that they have no worthy master to lend their skills to, and still others will seek to test and expand their skills in the wider world. Whatever their cause for following the path of adventure, it is a fool indeed who does not see the value in the advice and power of a trained vizier. Role: The vizier is a canny adventurer whose understanding of the energy that flows through all things combines with a fierce intellect and drive to excel. The true power of the vizier is seen when he uses his mastery of the mysterious force known as akasha and empowers it with his own essence. A vizier can utilize this ability to create unique bonds with magical items and amplify their power, manifesting powerful veils. Alignment: Any. Starting Wealth: 2d6 × 10 gp (average 70 gp.) In addition, each character begins play with an outfit worth 10 gp or less. Hit Die: d6. Class Skills: The vizier’s class skills are Appraise (Int), Bluff (Cha), Craft (Int), Diplomacy (Cha), Disguise (Cha), Knowledge (any) (Int), Linguistics (Int), Perception (Wis), Profession (Wis), Ride (Dex), Sense Motive (Wis), and Spellcraft (Int). Skill Ranks per Level: 2 + Int modifier. Class Features The following are the class features of the vizier. Weapon and Armor Proficiency Viziers are proficient with all simple weapons and are proficient with light armor and bucklers. Veilweaving A vizier’s primary ability is shaping the magical essence known as akasha into powerful veils, which are drawn from the vizier veil list. The vizier knows and can shape any veil from this list. The DC for a saving throw against a veil’s abilities is 10 + the number of points of essence invested in the veil + his Intelligence modifier. He can only shape a certain number of veils per day (see veilweaving table below). The vizier gains access to a unique veil slot: the Ring slot. Veils are constructs of pure magic and, as such, are suppressed while in the area of an antimagic field or similar phenomena. At 1st level he also gains access to a personal pool of essence, which can be invested into veils to increase their power. The amount of available essence is listed in the table below; the vizier’s character level determines the maximum quantity of essence he can invest in any single veil or other receptacle. As a swift action, the vizier can reallocate his essence investments into his veils every round. A vizier must have at least 8 hours rest or meditation to achieve a clear and focused state, and must meditate for one hour to shape his veils for the day. During this time he unshapes any previously formed veils and constructs the ones chosen. At the end of the hour, all effects of unshaped veils end and the effects of all newly formed veils take effect. Eldritch Insight While not a spellcaster in any traditional sense of the word, the vizier has used intense study and natural cunning to develop a unique connection to the flow of mystical energies through himself and through the world around him. The vizier’s class levels count as arcane caster levels for the purposes of qualifying for feats, and for other caster level based abilities, such as determining your caster level when using a stave. The vizier gains the ability to invest his essence into any wand, staff, or wondrous item that normally uses charges; the normal limitations for essence capacity apply, and this capacity is increased by the vizier’s improved essence capacity ability. The vizier chooses how much essence to invest at the start of the day when he shapes his veils, and essence distributed to magical items in this way cannot be redistributed for 24 hours. The item gains a number of additional charges equal to the amount of essence invested; these charges dissipate if not used within 24 hours and cannot be used to activate spells of 8th level or higher. The vizier is considered to meet all qualifications for use of an item he invests essence into and never needs to make a Use Magic Device check to activate an item he currently has invested essence into. Mystic Attunement At 1st level, the vizier can begin to manipulate the essence not just within himself, but within the objects or creatures around him. When the vizier first gains this ability, he must choose one of the paths of mystic attunement to follow. (A full description of Vizier Paths can be found here.) Chakra Binds At 2nd level and every 2 levels thereafter, the vizier unlocks chakra binds in the following order: Hands, Feet, Head, Wrist, Shoulders, Headband, Neck, Belt, Chest, and Body. Once a vizier has unlocked a chakra bind, he may choose to bind a veil to that slot when shaping it to unlock its corresponding bind abilities. Improved Essence Capacity The vizier is particularly talented at investing essence. At 3rd, 11th, and 19th level the essence capacity of all the vizier’s essence receptacles increases by one. In addition, the DC for any of his veil abilities increases by +1 each time he gains this ability. Veilshifting As the vizier’s ability to control the flow of magical essence throughout his body and equipment grows, he gains the ability to shape a small number of veils instantly. At 3rd level, the vizier may use a move action which provokes attacks of opportunity once per day to unshape one of his existing veils and instantly reshape the released energy into a new veil. The veil that he shapes using this ability cannot be bound to a chakra until he has spent one hour in meditation, even if the veil replaced this way was already bound. The vizier can use this ability one additional time per day for every four levels beyond 3rd. Each time he gains an additional use of this ability, the number of veils that he can reshape with a single use of this ability increases by one (for example, at 11th level the vizier can reshape up to three veils each time he uses this ability). Ring Binding At 9th level the vizier gains the ability to bind veils shaped in the Ring slot. Twinveil Rings At 15th level the vizier can shape and bind up to two veils which occupy the Ring slot. Chakra Rebirth At 20th level the vizier gains the ability to instantly reshape all of his veils, reforging himself into a vessel better able to navigate the trial before him. His veilshifting ability can now be used at will and no longer provokes attacks of opportunity; any veil shaped this way can be bound to an associated chakra as part of this process. Whenever he uses his veilshifting ability he gains a temporary pool of essence in addition to his normal pool equal to 3 + his Intelligence modifier; this essence lasts for 3 rounds and can only be used to power the veils he formed using his veilshifting ability. Favored Class Bonuses * Aellar: Gain +1/4 point of essence. * Dwarf: '''Increase the bonus granted by your greed racial trait by +1/2. * '''Elf: '''Increase your effective veilweaver level by +1/4 (to a maximum effective veilweaving level equal to your hit die). * '''Gamla: '''Gain +1/5 point of essence. * '''Gnome: '''Increase the bonus granted by your obsessive racial trait by +1/2. * '''Halfling: '''Add a +1/4 bonus to Bluff checks. * '''Half-goblin: Add +1/4 to all elemental damage from veil abilities. * '''Houri: '''Add +1/4 to the DC of all veils with the enchantment keyword. * '''Human: '''Gain +1/5 point of essence. * '''Merg: '''Add +1/2 to all cold damage dealt with veil abilities. * '''Orc: '''Increase the hardness of your shaped veils by 1. * '''Sobek: '''Gain +1/5 point of essence. * '''Suqur: '''Gain +1/5 point of essence. Category:Classes Category:Source: Akashic Mysteries